


cookies . minsung

by bbystrayy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Baker AU, Cookies, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Korean, bxb - Freeform, have fun, kpop, lee minho x han jisung, minsung - Freeform, not too long of chapters, nvm short chapters, there are homeless people so tw???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbystrayy/pseuds/bbystrayy
Summary: in which a cute boy eats minho's burnt cookies.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	cookies . minsung

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! this is my first fic on ao3 so please be nice :D

grab the dough from the fridge. put the dough on the sheet. put the sheet in the oven. set timer for ten minutes. wait. get cookies out of the oven. repeat.

that’s what minho had been doing for the past five hours on this fine sunday morning. it was only ten am. minho was making tons of cookies. tons. he had already made about fifteen batches of dough yesterday and left them in the fridge to cool overnight. but today was the baking. 

and it’s not like minho wasn’t having fun, he loved baking, i mean, who would open a bakery if they didn’t love baking?

and that was why minho was making all of these cookies. tomorrow, monday, was the grand opening of his bakery. the sign was already hung up above the door. a cheap banner hanging on the big window that read, “grand opening! monday, 14th” was put in place last week by minho and his friends.. 

so minho couldn’t wait to finally open his bakery. min’s bakery. the name wasn’t necessarily creative, but he had been called min his entire life, and it was his bakery, so it seemed fitting. 

minho was waiting for one of his batches, which only had about a minute left to bake, when he heard a small meow from behind him, where he saw one of his cats, soonyi, slinking down the stairs leading up to his apartment above the shop. 

crap. he must’ve left the door open. 

he hastily picked up soonyi, and, ignoring her mew-ing, carried her upstairs.

once upstairs, minho heard some random animal planet show in the background. he had figured out that if he left some animal show on the t.v. when he was gone or downstairs, his cats wouldn’t rip up his furniture. 

he set down soonyi and then realized he had to use the restroom. he quickly walked to the restroom and did his thing, before walking back downstairs.

burning. that’s what minho smelled when he walked back into the kitchen area of the bakery.

the cookies! oh, how could he have been so foolish enough to keep the cookies in the oven? 

“crap, crap, crap,” minho muttered as he slipped on his oven mitt and opened the oven to see burnt, crispy cookies. minho sighed before taking the cookies out. “well, these are trash,” he had a whole baker’s dozen on the sheet. what a waste. 

he walked back out to the alleyway behind his apartment/shop combo and threw all of the cookies into the dumpster, where, unbeknownst to minho, there was a boy waiting for some food.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh i hope you liked the prologue! it was super short because it was just introducing the main plot hehe! the rest of the story will be from jisung's pov so look forward to that!  
> for updates or if you just want to be friends, you can follow me on twitter @/ bbystrayy!


End file.
